


You Belong To Me

by many_freckles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aggressive Jesse, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gun Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, jesse is thicc, once again, reader is dfab but is gender neutral, there's a theme in my fics, this was inspired by that one new voice line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: His hand was still holding your wrist painfully hard. He was very serious about you not getting away, so you decided you really needed to comply. He definitely wasn’t joking around, especially with that revolver held tightly in his hand. “W...what do you want from me?” 
“Come on now, you look like you’re smart. I’m sure you can figure it out on your own.” He said, leaning in close to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it's no surprise that I wrote another McCree/Reader fic. What can I say, I love me some cowboy dick. Enjoy this grossly self indulgent, aggressive cowboy sex. I know I already wrote one like this, but this one is just angrier with a little more...gun kink.

You had just met Jesse McCree for the first time tonight. You had only ever heard his name, and saw his wanted posters. For some reason, you treated him as more of a myth than an actual person despite knowing fully well how real he was. You knew he was a notoriously good gunslinger, he was truly one hell of a shot. You also knew that a lot of people were a little afraid of him, understandably. 

You were wandering around where you shouldn’t have been. You were unprotected and vulnerable on your usual late evening walk around the area. You much rather preferred to be outside at night in the cool air compared to the blistering heat of the California sun. You didn’t expect to be attacked by a bunch of no good bandits looking for someone to bother.

That’s when the heroic cowboy came in. It was almost like magic the way he shot them all down. He walked up to you, and you were thanking him profusely for helping you out of that sticky situation. It didn’t occur to you until he backed you into the abandoned gas station that all those people were likely dead, not just wounded. It filled you with a little bit of fear, but there’s no way he would harm you, right? 

That’s when you were put into this other sticky situation.

“I saved yer life, so it belongs to me now.” The cowboy said with his thick eyebrows furrowed in anger. He poked one thick finger onto your chest with a little more force than you expected. His strange metal hand was holding onto your arm like a vice. If you were thinking of running away, that grip denied your chances. 

“Excuse me?” You said, attempting to pull your arm away from his deadly grip. The scowl on his face made it obvious that he was very serious. This guy doesn’t mess around, apparently. 

“Ya heard me, kid. I risked my life ta save yer sorry ass so I think I deserve a little somethin’ in return.” He said aggressively, poking that finger into your chest harder. What was with this guy?

“Uh, I didn’t ask for you to help me out. You did this on your own accord. So I best be going now, thanks.” You said, once again attempted to walk off, but he wouldn’t be having that. 

“Ah ah, sweetheart you’re not gettin’ away that easy. Now you better comply quick unless you wanna be on the ground with the rest of ‘em.” He threatened, reaching to his hip for his revolver. Was this guy for real? 

“A-ah okay okay!” You said, waving your free hand over your chest. He didn’t seem to believe you, so despite your plea, he pulled the revolver from its holster. Your mouth opened to say something but you were scared now, he wouldn’t actually shoot you, right?

His hand was still holding your wrist painfully hard. He was very serious about you not getting away, so you decided you really needed to comply. He definitely wasn’t joking around, especially with that revolver held tightly in his hand. “W...what do you want from me?” 

“Come on now, you look like you’re smart. I’m sure you can figure it out on your own.” He said, leaning in close to you. He pressed the tip of the barrel of the gun to your chest, close to where his finger was poking into you earlier. That scowl that painted his face turned into a sly smirk. He stared you down for a moment before his eyes trailed down your body, inspecting it as he went down. Where his eyes went, the gun followed. It slowly slid down your body, cold metal being barely felt through your thin t-shirt. It trailed down your chest, your abdomen, and dangerously close to your groin. Goosebumps prickled your skin as that damn gun left almost feather light touches down your body. The lit cigar in his mouth poured smoke into the crisp air, making you cough lightly. He didn’t care. The light of the moon peeking through the cracks of the building and the dull orange glow of the cigar brought light to his face so you could see that sly little smirk so well.

Your eyes wandered down his body. He was definitely fit and buff, you could tell by those gorgeous arms. His clothing wasn't too form fitting but you knew that he must look good underneath all of it. You could see reminisce of dark chest hair poking up from underneath his collared shirt and serape. 

You swallowed, realizing exactly what he was looking for, especially now with the barrel of his revolver almost tucked between your thighs. He wasn’t one for subtlety, obviously. You weren’t one for random hook ups, especially not with threatening strangers who happen to have a very large bounty on their head and a gun pointing at you. You let out a shaky breath. There had to be another way to appease him. 

“Did ya figure it out yet? I’m not a patient man, darlin’.” He said, his baritone voice interrupting your thoughts. He pressed the cold metal of the gun between your legs, pressed against the seam of your jeans where it lined up directly with your most sensitive spot. This, while rather life threatening, was a lot hotter than you expected. A small peep fell from your lips and god were you ever embarrassed about enjoying this. 

You gave a subtle nod and before you knew it, he was pushing you down onto your knees and the gun was moved from between your legs.You guessed that there wasn't any other way to appease him, and you were honestly too afraid to ask, so you just did as you were told. It was the safe option. 

That sly smirk stayed on his face. The hand that was gripping your wrist finally let go and came to rest on your head, soon followed by the revolver. He rested the barrel against your temple, not pointing at it, just resting. The metal cooled the light sheen of sweat on your face. You rubbed the spot where he held you, and it still hurt. It felt as though it would bruise. He took a puff of his cigar and blew the smoke off to the side.

“Well, hurry it up! I ain’t got all night.” He said, tapping the side of your head with the gun.

With shaky hands you reached up to his belt buckle. It was one of the dumbest things you’ve ever seen, but if you said that out loud he’s probably pistol whip you. You swallowed and fiddled with it, trying to keep yourself calm. Finally, you managed to unbuckle it, the cold metal in your hand as you slipped the leather from the clip. You worked on the button of his pants and you could see his already growing bulge. You face grew hot as you worked his zipper, grabbing it between your fingers and pulling it down. The sound filled the silence that was only accompanied by the breathing of you and Jesse McCree. 

He sighed, obviously impatiently. That made you nervous. His fingers entangled in your hair and he held your locks. He was gentle, but it was a warning. He kept his grip to let you know who was in charge. You felt a little afraid of this whole situation. You know that if you did something wrong, he could easily just shoot you, but he wouldn’t do that, right? 

You glanced up at him, and that scowl on his face returned. It was a weird kind of attractive. The face of the man who could easily kill you right there if you didn’t do what he wanted. It made your body tingle and you had no idea why. Who knew you had a thing for this?

“What’s the hold up?” He growled, pulling on the large amount of hair he was holding. 

You breath hitched and you mumbled an apology. He was now fully hard and straining against his briefs. You were breathless as you stared at the outline of his impressive bulge.

He was quite thick, to say the very least. It didn’t matter too much though. Besides, it was only going to be a blowjob, then he’d let you go. 

You swallowed, your hands shaking. You carefully pulled his briefs down and his cock sprung free. Your lips parted as you stared. This was probably one of the thickest dicks you’ve ever seen. You swear you almost drooled just looking at it. 

“Enough staring, get to work.” He said aggressively, tugging on your hair again. The gun was still pressed against the side of your head as a reminder of it being there. You swallowed when you felt the tip of the barrel against your temple. He was cutting it very close. There was no way it was loaded, you don’t remember seeing him load it. Then again, you didn’t want to find out.

You gasped at his manhandling and carefully grabbed ahold of his thick member. It was hot in your hand and had an impressive weight to it. It was picture perfect from what you could see from the small light coming from the moon. Pre-cum dripped from the tip down his shaft, the slightly raised veins, and onto your shaky hand. You breathed softly, looking at it in it’s entirety. Not only was it girthy, but it definitely wasn’t short. You looked down the shaft to the base covered with an unruly patch of untrimmed pubic hair. You could feel it throb in your hand. If he wasn't such a good gunslinger, you wouldn't be surprised if he was a porn star with a cock like that.

You leaned forward and stuck your tongue out. You slowly slid your tongue up the underside of his cock from base to tip, his pre-cum coating your hot muscle. You moaned softly and took the head into your mouth, just diving in. You had to stretch your jaw to accommodate for his girth.

McCree let out a hearty groan, already starting to take control over you. He was obviously a very impatient man, already moving your head to his will. He didn’t care about straining your jaw as he forced you to take more of his fat cock into your mouth. You eyes rolled into the back of your head as he filled your mouth with his fleshy appendage. 

“Fuck, you look good.” He growled, thrusting slowly into your hot mouth. Your jaw stretched far and it already felt sore but you knew that he wouldn’t stop no matter what. You tried to keep a steady breath through your nose as you were nearly choking on his dick with every pump of it.

Despite your sore jaw and loss of control, you felt incredibly aroused. This random encounter with an aggressive cowboy demanding you onto your knees for him, threatening your life made your groin tingle and you knew that you must be soaked right now as you were forcefully getting face fucked.

His hand tangled itself in the front of your hair again, pushing it out of your face and gaining more control. Tears stung your eyes as his cock was repeatedly shoved into your mouth. The head poked at the opening of your throat multiple times and even if you wanted to deepthroat it there’d be no way in hell you could get that monster into your throat. You could hear his aroused grunts and growls as he relentlessly fucked into you. Strained squeaks and grunts came from your throat and you felt drool dribble down your chin as you had no more control left. You shut your eyes and embraced it despite almost feeling an unpleasant searing soreness in your lower face from having to accommodate for his thick girth.

He pulled his cock out of your mouth shockingly, holding your head away from it. He panted, looking down at you with your now plump and swollen lips. You were panting too, exhausted from the abuse you were receiving. 

Even though he didn’t come, you assumed that he was satisfied since he stopped you. 

You were very wrong. 

“That was good baby but I ain’t done with you yet.” He said, pulling you up by your hair. You yelped in pain from the action. You almost lashed out at him but you remembered how he threatened you and you decided to just deal with the pain. You scalp stung from how many times he tugged on your locks but you nearly blocked it all out as your mind was clouded with arousal.

You gasped and squealed as he threw you forward against the counter. The contact knocked the wind out of you and you attempted to gasp for air. 

Jesse came behind you and grabbed your ass hard. He moaned to himself and his fingers wandered to the waistband of your jeans and tore them down. You heard seams rips and your hips jerked backwards as he forced your pants off of your body. 

You yelped in surprise and you could feel pain in your hips at the fabric tore down your legs. His aggressiveness and eagerness made you so hot and your face burned and you knew you must be bright red. 

Jesse gave your ass a swift smack and you let out an embarrassing yelp. You bit your lips to keep your noises inside. 

“Damn, ya look mighty fine. Can’t wait to get my dick into ya.” He said with a chuckle. 

You whined as he teased your folds with a now bare hand. His fingers were thick and warm against you and you couldn’t help but buck your hips at his light touches. You body felt on fire with how aroused you were and you needed him in you now before you start begging. Regardless, he’ll probably make you beg anyway.

“Soaked, baby. Right soaked.” He said in an amused tone to tease you. “Didn’t think ya’d like this so much. What a little slut you are, eh?” He teased, the degrading word accentuated in his sentence make your body tingle and your groin throb. God, he was too hot and you couldn’t handle him.

His fingers left you and you gasped when you felt cold metal rub against your clit. That must have been his metal hand. That’s what you thought until you felt the cold metal of his hand on your ass and that’s when it truly hit you. 

You shuddered when you realized it was his gun rubbing you between your legs. Your thighs shook as the metal rubbed against you in the best way, quickly heating up against your slick folds. This was all too much and you couldn’t stop yourself from grinding down onto it. It felt so good and it was so wrong but you couldn’t stop and you wanted more and then-

Two thick metal fingers prodded your entrance and without warning and were forced into your slick hole. You bit down on your lip hard and you tried to control your noises by a moan was forced from your lips. Jesse only hummed in response, obviously amused by how you reacted to his ministrations.

Just his two fingers made you feel so full, you can’t imagine how good it’ll feel when his cock is buried deep inside of you, stretching you farther than you should be able to go. The sensations of his fingers burying themselves inside of you and the hard metal rubbing against your swollen clit was almost enough to send you over the edge, but no, not quite yet. You can’t recall ever being fingered by someone with a metal hand but you definitely would enjoy having it happen again.

His fingers worked into you slowly, preparing you for what was to come. You couldn’t see him but you could feel his gaze on your body and it made you shiver. Just thinking about having his eyes on you in such a way only added you the overwhelming arousal that filled your body and mind. You couldn’t stop thinking about him fucking you to your limit and making you so sore you’ll hardly be able to walk home.

This didn’t last long as he was obviously getting impatient. He pulled his fingers out much to your dismay, but you remembered that you’d be filled up with something much bigger, and better than his fingers. You teased him by wiggling your ass around, swinging it back and forth. He brought his hand down hard on your cheek and you squealed. The impact made you rub against the barrel of the gun shoved between your legs and you choked out a moan. Fuck, it was too much. Never did you expect yourself to be essentially humping a gun. Let alone the gun of a notorious gunslinger like Jesse McCree. 

“What was that for?” You asked. You voice was high pitched and you were a little peeved. 

“For teasing.” He said nonchalantly. He slapped your ass again for good measure but this time, he was met with a moan. The spot he smacked you stung so good and you wanted more. You didn’t want to say it out loud but god you wanted his hands on you like that again. 

It was almost like he read your mind because his hand went down again, making your ass jiggle from how hard it came. You knew how red you must look, your face and your ass from embarrassment and the spanking and it definitely hurt from the metal to skin contact but goddamn did you ever love it. 

His hand moved to your hip now. Feeling the warming metal of the robotic hand was a beautiful sensation against your now hot and sweaty body You wanted that metal hand all over you but those thoughts were forced out of your head when you felt a hot, thick blunt head pressed against your tight entrance and oh god he was pushing it into you.

You keened, biting into your lip again as you tried your best to take him but fuck he was just so thick. It was unlike anything you had ever felt and it was only the head but you felt like you could come just from him forcing it into you. His fingers were squeezing your hips hard, leaving red marks where his fingers are and even bruises if he pushed hard enough. You didn’t care because you were so overcome with lust that nothing mattered except for Jesse McCree and getting fucked. 

You gripped onto the counter for dear life, your knuckles turning white and your fingernails digging into the worn out wood and he forced the blunt head into you. It burned so slightly but it was all too good to care because you knew that once he stuffed that whole thing in there you would be feeling absolute bliss and nothing else would matter to you. 

While you were grateful that he was taking his time with you, letting you get used to his girth, you were getting incredibly impatient. You wanted all of him right now and you couldn’t stand waiting any longer. At this point he was steadily fucking into you, his cock only halfway into you. You were tired of him taking it slow so you had to make him fuck you harder before you went crazy. 

“C...come on. Fuck me.” You managed to get out between pleasurable sounds. You were so desperate for him now. You body was shaking as you were overcome with pleasure. 

“I go at my own pace baby, and I definitely don’t take orders from sluts like you.” He said. God his voice was so hot and you hated how good it felt when he talked to you that way. You wanted more. His hard metal hand came down on your ass again, making you cry out in a beautiful mix of pain and pleasure. The metal hurt and you felt like it would leave a mark for later and tears stung your eyes but holy shit did it ever turn you on.

A low growl came from his throat and he forced more of himself into you and you screamed. You knew this must be your limit but you didn’t care because you were so overrun from pleasure that nothing mattered anymore. It took a few minutes but he was finally fully sheathed inside you. His massive cock throbbed inside of you and you could feel it because of the tight fit and fuck you loved it so much. 

You whined loudly for him to move. He was being like this on purpose, only holding onto you but not moving. He groaned low, squeezing your abused ass where he smacked it the first few times. Without a warning his pulled out fully and thrust back into you hard and he wasn’t holding back as he quickly picked up speed, thrusting into you hard and fast and relentlessly because you knew he only cared about his own pleasure at this point and you didn’t care because you wanted him to just use you for himself. 

Cry after cry poured from your lips as the gunslinger fucked you hard against the wood of the counter and you realized that his fucking revolver was still pressed against your swollen nub and oh fuck it was all too good. 

He grunted consistently and pushed the metal of the gun against you in time with his thrusts and it made you nearly scream with pleasure. 

“Fuck, baby I ought to keep you for myself. Never had someone feel so fuckin’ good.” He praised breathily. His voice was so raspy and overcome with lust and it was too much to handle. “Take ya home and fuck ya every night like the little whore you are.” He growled.

Oh, fuck, his voice did so many things to you and you’d be lying if you said that that wasn’t ideal. Being Jesse McCree’s personal fuck toy pretty much sounded like a dream to you at this point. What could be better than getting fucked every night like this? Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and your body was shaking. You knew you were getting dangerously close to your orgasm as you felt it swelling deep inside of you.

“Say my name when you come, sugar. I want you to tell everyone who you belong to.” He growled between heavy pants. 

You could only nod frantically, pleasured cries coming out instead of any words you even thought about saying. There was no point in trying to speak because you were getting fucked so hard and fast that words were last of your concerns. 

Your mouth was hanging open and you were so so close to coming and that’s all you could think about right now. You ground your hips against the gun, making more strained cries pour from your lips. You were confident that by tomorrow you might lose your voice from how loud you’re getting, and you didn’t care. You didn’t care if anyone heard and you’d be proud to tell your friends why you’re so sore. 

All of the sensations all came together at once and before you knew it you came hard and you saw stars. You yelled out Jesse’s name over and over as you were fucked thoroughly through your orgasm. 

It all felt like a blur and you felt him start to slow down. You were panting, drool running down your chin. Your breaths were raspy and you knew that your voice must have been shot by now. Jesse didn’t stop though. He kept up his rough pace and you continued to cry out of the all of the sensations and you were so oversensitive now. You became hyper aware of his cock, and the gun rubbing up against you and it felt like all too much but oh, no you thought you might come again. 

The hand on your hip returned to your hair, yanking your head back for better leverage and your squealed, not being able to hold any noises back. You already felt a second orgasm coming on soon. Jesse’s thrusts became less rhythmic and more erratic, a choked moan came from him.

“Gonna come inside ya, make sure you know that you’re mine.” He hissed through desperate breaths. 

God, that was too hot. You let out a high pitched whine in response, too overstimulated and lightheaded to form actual words into a sentence. 

Jesse was letting out loud, consistent growls as he fucked into you hard, making you even more sore than you already felt. His cock drove into you over and over and oh, god, fuck, you second orgasm hits you like a train and before you know it, you feel his hot seed coat your aching walls. 

You cried out loudly, your voice echoing through the crisp air of the night. Your vision was blurry and you couldn’t focus. It took you a little bit it come down from your orgasms, and when you finally did, he had already pulled out of you. 

You felt so empty now. You still couldn’t believe he fit all of him inside of you. 

You stood up very slowly, you fingers were weak from gripping the counter you were bent over. Your legs were shaky and aching, you toppled over into Jesse’s arms, and he seemed prepared to catch you, you thought as his strong arms wrapped around you. 

“Steady now, sweetheart.” He said, his tone was much sweeter now. Probably because he was satisfied. 

You whined and felt something warm like a blanket wrap around your shoulders. It smelled like him. 

“You were good, darlin’. You take this, and I’ll come back fer it tomorrow.” He said, letting you go to balance on your own. 

You blinked a few times and nodded, turning to face him. He was zipping his pants up, staring you down with a satisfied little smile on his face.

You definitely looked forward to tomorrow.


End file.
